MYth: Eternal Gift
MYth: Eternal Gift is the second short story regarding the relationship between Poseidon and Amphitrite. *SPOILER ALERT* Plot The manga starts from Poseidon's perspective when he is talking to Demeter and Hades arrives. While wandering on the shore, Poseidon meets Poseida, who is startled when he approaches, claiming that her mother is ill because of her and that she hates Poseidon. She brings him to meet Priest Masca who mentions a decision. Masca says that he should avoid her because she is cursed and that her father was a fisherman who died at sea. Poseidon ponders over the threat of the sea when Delphin points out his stack of paperwork. Delphin reminds him that it is related to his mood. Then, Poseidon goes to seek Poseida to try and save her mother. She admits that she also likes the sea. Delphin arrives to take some medicine to the healer to see if they could discover the illness. Then, he crashes into Priest Masca and the container drops, breaking and spilling the leftover medicine. Poseida cuts herself and Delphin has to leave a bit due to his sensitivity to blood. Delphin then heads to Apollo (where Apollo is delighted to see him). Priest Masca finally convinces Poseida to serve at the temple. Poseidon returns to do paperwork. He discovers that the temple was a fraud. Apollo reveals that the potion is toxic. Meanwhile, Masca threatens Poseida. Delphin arrives and reveals that her mother is dead. He also reveals that he is actually Delphin and that "Delphin" is actually Poseidon. When Delphin returns, he smells bloods and sees Poseida cutting herself. Poseidon comes to the temple and sees Delphin lying down. He then sees Poseida dying in his arms. Disaster is occurring throughout the world and places are flooding. Masca is drowned. Hermes goes to ask for Poseida's soul to appease Poseidon but Hades denies the request. Thanatos affirms the denial but reveals that Poseida has a double personality, and that if her real father, Nereus is willing to take her back, and her wounds are cleaned, she can be revived. Poseida reappears at the shore and Delphin reveals that her name is Amphitrite . Poseidon goes to apologize for the destruction. He gives Amphitrite the Pearls of Eternia. She eventually gets over her embarassment and goes back to meet him, knowing he will be there for her eternally. Characters Poseida (Amphitrite) - Main character, Love of Poseidon. Her mother is ill and her father "died" at sea. She is actually the daughter of Nereus. Poseidon (Delphin) - Main character, God of the Sea. Delphin - Poseidon's assistant, who does his best to help in every way possible. Hermes - Messenger, who runs around trying to find a way to revive Poseida. Hades - God the Underworld, helps to get Poseida revived. Thanatos '- God of Death, reveals Poseida's double personality and helps to get her revived. 'Apollo '- Healer of Olympus, reveals that the medicine was actually toxic. 'Zeus '''- God of Heaven, alarmed at the destruction caused by Poseidon '''Priest Masca - Main antagonist, gives poison to Poseida's mother and ends up drowning. Gallery MYth__Eternal_Gift_Cover_Art_by_zelda994612.jpg|Cover photo of Eternal Gift 5ec5787ba33a12d0661d76b9b75f8519.jpg|Amphitrite e97c279e7735676621e72e73f242fef4.jpg|Delphin MYth__Delphin_by_zelda994612.jpg|Delphin MYth__Eternal_Gift_Art_Prints_by_zelda994612.jpg|Amphitrite, Poseidon and Delphin cover photo Category:MYth Category:MYth Short Stories